1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a two-part medicinal tablet in which an outer unit surrounds a core unit containing a medically beneficial drug. The outer unit is constructed to permit a small portion of the core unit to be exposed through the outer unit. The invention includes the method of forming the two-part medicinal tablet in the die of a tablet making machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In providing medically beneficial drugs to warm blooded animals, it is often useful to prolong the absorption of the drug into the blood stream of the animal through the gastro-intestinal tract. Various methods have been proposed for prolonging the absorption of medically beneficial drugs so that the drugs function over a longer period of time after a medicinal tablet is swallowed by a warm blooded animal. In this context, the term "warm blooded animal" includes warm blooded mammals, humans, primates, household pets, farm animals and any other warm blooded member of the animal kingdom.
Various ways of prolonging the absorption of medically beneficial drugs through the gastro-intestinal tract of warm blooded animals have been proposed. As an example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,867 describes an elaborate dosage form to provide for prolonged assimilation of a beneficial drug into the blood stream of warm blooded animals through the gastro-intestinal tract. The elaborate arrangement of parts disclosed in that patent makes the dosage form relatively expensive to manufacture.
The present invention is directed to providing a two-part medicinal tablet which can be readily manufactured in a modified tableting machine that is used for high speed production throughout the pharmaceutical industry. The two-part medicinal tablet of the present invention provides prolonged absorption of a medically beneficial drug by warm blooded animals.